Untitled
by Mulder's Girl
Summary: This is a new story I'm writing just because I felt like it. I'll add a title later, but there's no real direction in it yet. It's a decent story, I think, and it'll get better when I figure out what I want to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a random fic. I have no idea what it's going to be about or where it's going. But I do intend on making it go… somewhere. So there ya go.

"Hey, Beka, hand me that nanowelder."

"Happy to oblige, Harper." Her faked cheerfulness was more than annoying. "I meant the good one, Beka. Where did you even find this thing?"

"Over there under the mound of t-shirts and Sparky cans."

He grimaced. "Wow, I didn't even realize I still had it. Now give me the good one."

She grudgingly walked over to the table at the other side of the room, and took her time making her way back. "I don't have all day…" she heard Harper impatiently tapping his foot.

She had been put on Harper duty since his last little shenanigan. Rommie could catch almost anything, but she usually didn't put much regard into Harper's 'private life', when she did that she saw things that no one, avatar or not, should see a human do to themselves. And she knew Harper would never do anything of the sort in the presence of Beka, which is why she got the job.

"Harper, explain to me again exactly how you managed to blow up the control panel on deck nine?"

"Yanno, lack of sleep, enough Sparkies for my system to be completely wired, plus about six pots of coffee. I was a bit jittery."

"Obviously." Beka rolled her eyes and continued to listen to Harper's mumbling.

"Tweak this, move this bolt here, and I think I have it!"

"Do you always talk to yourself while you're working?"

"Hey, all geniuses are crazy. Haven't you heard?"

"I guess I never got the memo."

XXXXXXXXXX

After three more hours of having to obey Harper, she was making her way towards Dylan's quarters. She had a few things she wanted to say to him.

"Hey, Andromeda. Let me in there." She commanded, standing outside the door. "As you wish", the avatar sounded before she disappeared and the door slid open.

"Beka, what a nice surprise." He said in an overly happy tone as he was met with Beka's glare.

"Number one. Next time, I do not get Harper duty. Number two. If I ever have to stay in there and do what he says again, I will be very unhappy with you. More so than I am now. I love Harper, but I can only take so much. I have been in that room every day for the past week, and it's time for someone else to get a turn. Number three. I _need_ to pilot again, and-"

You're back on acting first officer duty, including piloting starting tomorrow. Now I suggest you go to your quarters and get some sleep, we have a lot to do. There's a new potential commonwealth member we're going to visit, and I'm going to need you to get us there."

Beka was astonished, but happy. "And who is watching Harper?"

"Trance will for the next week, and after that we'll leave it to Rommie again whether she likes it or not. I think he's learned his lesson, anyway."

"Well then, I'm going to go rest up. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Beka gave him a funny look, he was acting weird. But then again, she didn't care considering that she got to go to slipstream tomorrow. That, and she didn't have to go get the "good nanowelder" again for Harper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This isn't the best chapter, but it's something. I promise it WILL get better later. The writing in this kind of bothered me… it didn't feel like it flowed, but I just can't make it flow no matter how hard I try. Gah. Plus it's short. :-p

_Three days later_

She heard someone running after her, but did not care to turn around. "Hey, Beka!" Trance yelled as she ran, her purple tail dragging after her. "Beka, I need your help!"

Trance needed Beka's help with Harper, and Beka wasn't willing to give it. She'd had enough of him. "Beka, why don't you and Harper get along? Why are you fighting? You didn't tell us you were fighting!"

She realized that Trance wasn't going to give up, so she gave in. "Trance, did you ever consider that I didn't tell you because I didn't want people to know?"

The purple girl looked crushed. "Oh…"

"Look, Trance, I'm sorry. I'm just not in the best of moods. I haven't seen or talked to Harper since I got my piloting duties back, and I don't plan on it for a while."

Harper had been repairing the… well, not exactly a mess "hall", more of a mess "room" in the Maru. Firstly, the coffee pot hadn't been working. Secondly, for some reason the lights wouldn't come on. Harper decided that he should strip down the whole control panel and install a coffee machine _and _a Sparky machine into the wall. This seemed like a good idea… until both machines poured sparks and the lighting fixtures exploded. Apparently he had combined the jobs.

Andromeda was going to do everything possible to make sure nothing of the sort happened to her, and Beka was NOT happy with Harper for ruining _anything_ on her precious Maru. Dylan decided the best punishment was not to let Harper alone for a few weeks; he knew how Harper loved his privacy.

"Well, Beka, I think you should talk to him. He's almost got the Maru repaired –"

"From a problem he caused in the first place."

"Beka, Harper needs you."

"The slipstream is all I need, and since I have that, I'm perfectly happy." And with that, Beka went into her quarters and engaged privacy mode.


End file.
